Hate Lasagna
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: Nope, I know what you're thinking, but Tawni Hart didn't bake her own 'Hate Lasagna' this time.  SonnyxTawni FEMSLASH ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys :)**

**Sorry for not writing for so long. I just can't post stories on weekends. My parents will kill me if they see me on my laptop. Ugh. They keep wanting me to study!**

**So I got this inspiration a while ago from the episode of Sonny With a Chance, 'Sonny With a Secret'. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Guys! GUYS! Look what I've got!"<p>

"Not again, Tawni! For the last time, baking your own 'Hate Lasagna' isn't going to get you any sympathy from the world, since well... YOU BAKED IT!"

"No guys, I swear! This was sent to me! It was left on my dressing table. Ask Sonny!"

Tawni Hart waltzed in, carrying a tray of 'Hate Lasagna' (Without oven mittens this time). Setting the food on their Prophouse table far away from the boys' ravenous stomachs, she sat down, eyeing it carefully.

This was the first time she'd received a 'Hate Food' and Tawni didn't know what to think. If you asked her what she felt a couple of months ago when Sonny received her 'Hate Cake', she would be jealous. But now, she wasn't so sure. She finally knew how the brunette felt at that time, and it wasn't good.

The boys soon scooted over, staring at it. Upset, the diva hadn't even bothered to open her Lasagna to see what was inside until now. Unwrapping the thick layers of translucent cling wrap from the tray, she frowned.

At first, the three of them could not tell what was written. It was all gibberish to them. But quick-witted Tawni had pulled out her compact mirror, reflecting the words on the huge serving of hatred.

'I Hate Tawni Hart' was printed with ketchup on it.

Backwards.

Why it was written backwards, she did not know. '_This person probably hates me so much that he doesn't even bother to check if it was printed the right way,_' she thought, whining and fake sobbing into her hands as Nico and Grady dug in. Honestly, she didn't care that the boys were eating her food now. The sooner the 'Hate Lasagna' was gone, the better she would feel.

She was brought back to earth when a series of strangled coughs were heard. Looking up, she turned and saw a pale-looking Nico choking on something while Grady proceeded with the Heimlich Manoeuvre on him. A small rectangular piece of stainless steel emerged from his mouth as the coughing ceased.

'_Love, Sonny.'_

"SONNY?"

* * *

><p>"SONNY?"<p>

The Wisconsin native's shared dressing room was noisily intruded by none other than her girlfriend, Tawni Hart. With her signature wide smile on her face, she giggled.

"Hey Tawn!"

"Oh don't you 'Hey Tawn' me! You know what you did, and on our first anniversary too! How could you?"

Sonny's smile was immediately wiped off her face. Staring at the glaring girl, she winced, backing away one step at a time.

'_If looks could kill...'_

"You... you didn't like the present? I thought th-that you'd love it..." Slowly retreating from the near-explosive love of her life, she stammered. Didn't Tawni practically beg for a 'Hate Food'?

"WHY would I LOVE a present from my GIRLFRIEND that said SHE HATED ME?" Whimpering, she started crying and whining, making the younger girl cringe at a corner. Suddenly blinking in realisation, Sonny cocked her head.

"Wait what? You thought I hated you?" '_Weren't the words on the Lasagna clear enough for her? Why did she think that I hate her?'_

"Yeah! You wrote 'I Hate Tawni Hart' on it! And you didn't even bother to write it properly! It was backwards, Sonny!"

Laughing to herself, she skipped over and hugged Tawni, causing the older girl to complain more. Stroking the silky blonde hair on her back, she smiled.

"Tawn, I gave you the 'Hate Lasagna' because I thought that you liked 'Hate Food'. I baked it by hand and everything for you! I even researched the recipe of Lasagna with the least amount of carbs 'cos I know how you are with your carbs. But later on, I thought that maybe giving you a 'Hate Lasagna' wasn't the best idea, so I wrote the words backwards on purpose! And when it's written the opposite way it means that..."

"...That you love me?"

Hugging her tighter, she giggled. "Yes, I love you Tawn, more than you ever know."

"Really?" Staring up at the brunette with tearful eyes, she smiled a hopeful smile. Tawni really hoped that what Sonny was saying would be true. After all, this would be a huge milestone for them: Their first exchange of 'I love you's.

"Really." Leaning in, the two new lovers kissed as their lips joined in harmony. Sparks flew, once again, as their tongues danced together as one.

Pulling away for air, Sonny smiled. "So... wanna go get some healthy Lasagna to celebrate our day?"

"Um, yeah... about that... Nico and Grady finished it..."

Smiling warmly at Tawni's guilty expression, she smirked. Tossing her a wink, the brown-eyed So Random! star hopped over, locking both doors of their dressing room before straddling her blushing castmate.

"Well... I know of another way we can celebrate..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's it. I know it's kinda short but yeah...<strong>

**Anyways, I have this Christmas Sonny/Tawni one-shot planned out and I'm kinda wondering whether I should post it yet 'cos... it's not Christmas yet. **

**I also have a couple more of these one-shot ideas and hmm... should I post them? It all depends on the number of reviews I get... *Evil laughs***

**Well, see ya! **

**R.E.V.I.E.W. P.L.E.A.S.E.**


End file.
